Saving Castiel
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Okay I just saw the Season Six finally of Supernatural. Somebody needs to Save Cas from himself. LETS GO GIRLS!


**I JUST saw the Season six finally of Supernatural. It PISSED me OFF! I had to write a fanfic about it.**

I rolled over, Tuf's arm wrapped around me gently. Suddenly I a jolt of energy like thousands of souls entering our relm shot pain through my body.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, my body spazing so bad I fell off the bed. I saw white light and my mouth opened in a wordless scream of agony.

"Lindsey," Tuf's voice broke through the screaming in my brain. I looked up into his worried gaze. "Babe? You okay?" he asked, holding me in his storng arms. I still felt agonizing pain shooting like a knife through my back. Sweat rolled down my body and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, I-I think. I'll be okay," I said. He hugged me closer.

"God, what happened?" Tuf asked, pressing his lips to my forhead.

"I dunno. But It can't be good," I said, placing my hand on his cheek. "I gotta call the girls." He nodded.

"Here use my phone," he said, "I know you lost yours a while back." I took the android and dialed Jessica's number.

"Yo," she answered from her and Dean's home phone. She was groggy and I knew I had woken her.

"Jess we gotta meet up somewhere." Tuf started rubbing my shoulder working the pain out of it.

"Mkay...Why?" she asked.

"There was a huge disturbance in the spiritual relm...the kind that your man is always at. I'll call Mindy and we'll meet up at her place."

* * *

><p>Three hours later Astral landed at a lake in Minisota. Melinda lived in a quaint little cottage near the shore of the lake. She was wrapped in a warm tye-dye shawl standing on her porch waiting for us. Jessica arrived not long after on wings of pitch black darkness. After we were seated in Mindy's au-natural livingroom sipping at our tea, Jessica looked over at me.<p>

"Now what was so important that you had to wake us up at two in the morning?" she asked.

"Something big...I dunno what exactly, but thousands of spirits just entered this relm."

"Why does that concern us?" Melinda asked.

"Well think about it. Whenever something big happens in the magical world who is there?"

"Oh no."

"Exactly."

Jessica jumped up and ran outside," Lindsey, do you know where they are?"

"NNnnooo," I said.

"WHAT GOOD ARE YOU!" she shouted, already worried.

"IF YOU DON'T TAKE A CHILL PILL I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT GOOD I AM IN BATTLE!" I shouted back. "I left Tuf so I could come all the way to Minnisota and tell you guys that your protectoates are in trouble. You better be greatful I did that." We were having a stand-off. Both of us were VERY stand-offish. Generally it was against each other. Melinda stepped between us.

"Guys, we don't need to be fighting each other!" Ahhh our little peace loving hippie, always stepping in between the cowgirl and redneck. I stepped back and let out a sharp whistle.

Draka and Astral swooped down from the sky, though from the water dripping from their scales it was evident that they had gone swimming.

"Come on guys," I said jumping into Astral's saddle, "We got a couple of hunters to save."

* * *

><p>We had been flying for about an hour when Melinda on her pheonix familiar, Hephestus, and Jessica on her unicornpegusus familiar Charlie, finally caught up.

"Lindsey!" Melinda called, trying to be louder than the wind roaring in our ears and our familiar's wing beats. "Jess wanted to say she is sorry!"

I kept my eyes on the horizen. I had heard and vaguely aknowlaged but my mind and energy where elswhere...like trying to find where the Winchester's were. Suddenly a burst of energy like none I have ever felt before or since rushed through my body.

"Directly below!" I shouted as Astral, Draka, Hephestus, and Charlie dove to the junk yard below. The familiars landed with a grace all their own and we bailed, ready for a fight. We tore through the building running through halls, rooms, and sometimes one of us tore through a wall.

When we reached the source of all the power I nearly fainted for two reasons. One the source was overwhelming, two it was Castiel.

"Cas? What the hell?" Jessica shouted.

"Quiet demon. You have plagued us with you darkness long enough," he raised his hand to wipe her off the map. I heard Jess' shrill scream and Dean's resounding NO. But I didn't wait to be invited to help. I jumped in front of her throwing up a barrier to block an Angel's power.

THAT was my mistake. Cas wasn't an angel anymore. He was claiming he was God and he had a LOT of power. It threw us into a wall and burned me a little like second degree. But Jess was in third degree stage on her arms.

She was hissing and shifitng, her skin turning to scales to form a more sturdy armor. I looked at Cas.

"I do not wish to hurt you, Lindsey, you are a faithful girl but the demon must die. And you must learn to fear and respect your new God."

"Oh sweet Valhalla. THAT'S what that was? Cas your retard! You could explode from all that power and bring half the world with you."

"Balthazar said the same thing."

"Huh, I guess he was smarter than he looked."

"..." Cas glared daggers at me.

"Look, Cas, I know that God is still out there, as are the pagen Demi's but we aren't talking about them right now..."

"Lindsey," Melinda inturupted.

"Yeah."

"You're rambling again."

"Right. Point is there cannot be two God's at the same time."

"How do you know that God still is here?" Castiel demanded.

"I feel Him. He works through me. It is the only way my priestess side can stay alive."

I got skeptical looks from everyone. "Cas, if you don't release the spirits then I am afraid we will have to fight."

"What make's you think you can beat me?"

"Because I have the Creator of Everything working through me. He created you, and the spirits of Pergatory that reside in you. He can take them out just as quickly as he made them."

Cas sighed, "I am sorry I have to do this my friend." He raised his hand. I bowed my head. I heard the sharp intake of breath as everyone thought I had surrendered. But I hadn't. I don't surrender. I fight and win or fight until I die (A/N:just ask my friends The Tuneless Siren and DeansTrueGirl how true this is.). I prayed. I felt the Holy Spirit move through me. And, shockingly enough, even my demon half was welcomed in on the power boost.

He sent forth a burst of power and I threw up a last minute shield blocking the power and forming a bubble around us so no one else had to get hurt. I opened my eyes and saw Cas's shocked expression. I clenched my fist muttering a Dragon spell and the twin blue and green dragons snaked around my arms. They burst forth with a power so great it knocked both of us on our butts. I looked at my hand in surprise and looked up into Cas's on startled features.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" I laughed. Yay adrinaline rush. My adrinaline and sarcasm barreled through me at speeds unheard of by doctors. The Holy Spirit infused more power into me telling me what to do. I had to get a clear shot to Cas's chest. I HAD to press my palm against his heart and it would return him to an angel, and send the spirits back to Pergatory. I knew it was gonna be tough, especially the way Cas was gaurding his front.

Who the hell taught the angel to fight? Oh. Right. Me and Dean.

I thought about turning invisible but knew that he would still see me with all the spirits in him. I ran through my options throwing them out one by one. Finally I settled on the doppleganger plan though it was FAR from foolproof. I called up my doubles and we started moving in on Cas. He started pushing away all the chi energy beings until I was all that was left. He grabbed my wrist as I reached forward and we started grappling.

I felt my bones cracking and heard his cracking too. We were evenly matched. If we kept this up we would be stuck like this for all eternity...not a fun way to go. I remembered I HAD taught Cas my tricks, but not all of them. It was time to break out the cheep shots. I kicked up and landed my foot in his stomach. He gasped. I used the momentum to throw him over my head. I flipped up fliping my hair over my shoulder.

Sweat poured off my brow and the burns on my arms were stinging. I clenched my fists biting back the pain. I popped my shoulders back in place with a sickning crack.

"Okay. No more miss nice girl." I hissed. I felt shifting under my skin along my back. And with a howl two wings broke free. One was angelic with white feathers lining the flesh. The other resembled that of a black dragons, holes and tiny insignifigant tears lined the bottem near the base. I felt my eyes shift and my vision get sharper. Claws burst from my hand. I was transforming into the most pure form of mikokai. (Though the wings were new) I growled then let out a blood curdling roar.

I was aware of everything that happened. I could hear Bobby taking mental notes in his mind, feel Melinda's fear and Jessica's pain, I could hear the gentle words Dean spoke to Jess trying to comfort her, and Sam still fighting his emotions, his fear and anger. I could tell you where the fly on the wall three rooms down was going to die. I could smell the stench of blood that resounded though this room. But most of all I could feel the power and strength pouring though me...even if I knew it was only temporary.

"Castiel, stand down and give up this foolishness. Relenquish your power or be fall with Lucifer.

The voice was not mine but the Holy Spirits. I could feel God and Jesus' powers rushing though me as well. I was begging for my friends life but knew that if God made His mind up that Cas would die then Cas would die. _I can do this._ I told my Lord. _Just give me one last shot._ I felt God yield to my prayer and allow me my one last shot.

Cas didn't realize in his arrogence that his form had gotten sloppy. I shot forward like a bullet and, before he could think, my hand was over his heart. Cas swatted me aside but it was already to late. The Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost had already returned the souls to Pergatory. Cas fell like a sack of potatoes and I wasn't far behind as the Trinity returned to their places in Heven. Dean and Sam helped Cas up while Bobby and Sam assisted me.

I gathered my bearings and made my way shakily to Castiel. I drew back my fist and punched him as hard as I could (which in my current state of weakness wasn't very) in the face.

"Castiel, if you EVER do something that stupid again I will kill you myself," I gasped, falling back into the waiting arms of my friends. The angel lowared his eyes in shame.

"If I am ever that foolish again I would pray you had the power to stop me."

"And don't you question God again." I scolded, then turned to Melinda. "Get me to Astral. I'm gonna go home. Tuf and I have some unfinished bussiness."

**YAY! I am through with it. Almost a week after I started typing this and actually saw the seson finally. I am sorry Guys even though Cas pissed me off he is still hilarious and I had to save him. Plus I am a bible belivin Christian and felt I needed to add a little of the whole religion thing to this so if I get any flames I will end up sending you some of_ Revelations_ to read...also I am reading _This Present Darkness_ which added to the whole defense and angel thing. Any whoo send lots of lurfly reviews :)**


End file.
